Second Chance
by Draconi.Felisis
Summary: Kurt ha muerto...pero unos seres sobrenaturales le dan la oportunidad de regresar a la vida; sin embargo nada volverá a ser igual!


**Los personajes principales son propiedad exclusiva de Ryan Murphy y la cadena Fox!**

**Autora: La verdad es que esto nació un día mientras me duchaba..me pregunte ¿qué pasaría si Kurt fuera una mujer? ¿Blaine lo amaría de igual forma? Pues después de ver algunas series de anime relacionadas a este tema decidí embarcarme en esta historia..veremos que tal le va..sí es bien recibida estaría pensando en continuarla..**

**Pareja: Klaine.**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO_ I

Hoy se cumplía un mes desde su llegada y aun seguía en el mismo lugar al cual fue arrojado, inmóvil, ensimismado, absorto observaba en dirección fija la tierra. Todo su alrededor se hallaba estático, mudo, literalmente muerto, sin embargo para él nada importaba, ignoraba completamente su entorno e incluso su propia condición; no obstante, había una sola cosa que le preocupaba, y, era que su voz pudiera alcanzarle de alguna forma, necesitaba hacerle saber que él aun estaba ahí para cuidarle.

Desde lejos le vigilaban dos guardianes del Sector 4 que correspondía a la zona de las almas en rebelión u errantes, que por alguna razón se negaron a volver hacia su lugar de origen o simplemente perdieron el rumbo al momento de ascender al cielo. Estos seres poseían figura humana, estaban cubiertos por largas túnicas negras con capucha que ocultaba sus rostros dejando sólo a la vista unos ojos carmesí que brillaban en medio del lúgubre ambiente. Ellos poseían facultades sobrenaturales que les permitía condenar almas sin pasar por un previo tribunal, alterar el proceso natural de algún humano (adelantar su muerte) e incluso podían traspasar un alma errante hacia un cuerpo humano (reencarnación); sin embargo, este último estaba prohibido a no ser que la Muerte les permitiera hacerlo, ya que si ésta veía que una de sus almas no estaba en el sector, los guardianes serían destruidos y la reencarnación condenada.

_Esta situación me está fastidiando.- _soltó con un guardián a su derecha simplemente lo miró de reojo.- _Es cosa de tiempo, ya se resignará como las demás._ Respondió acomodándose la túnica.

A pesar de que su alma era "consciente" de lo que ocurría, ésta se negó a aceptarlo terminando con un grupo de animas desesperadas por volver a vivir aquellos momentos de dicha, felicidad que tuvieron alguna vez siendo humanos; ahora sólo les acompañaba la melancolía.

Seth y Kam, los que cuidaban el sector 4, solían abrir el portal que separa el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos una vez al año, permitiendo que una errante o rebelde descienda a la tierra y visite a un humano a su elección pero ésta debía estar de vuelta al anochecer.

Kurt Hummel llevaba no más de un mes en este lugar, por ende, la oportunidad de regresar a la tierra era ínfima.

Sin mayor esperanza la joven alma seguía entonando una melodía tras otra, aun cuando la oscuridad la rodeaba, la luz que emanaba de su interior era lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar tenuemente el frívolo sector.

Kam cogió su lanza y se encamino hacia aquella fulgurosa luz que se hallaba al fondo de la región.- _ya no lo soporto! Haré que se callé de una buena vez._ Ante estas palabras Seth le tomo fuerte del brazo jalándolo hacia atrás.- _Déjalo, acaso no vez que es su única forma de sobrevivencia en este lugar; además su voz es hermosa, sin tal sólo aquel muchacho que tanto observa pudiera escucharle._ Kam se zafó del agarre quedándose junto a su compañero, aparto la lanza hacia un costado y fijo la mirada en aquel obstinado "chico".- _Deja de lamentarte y haz tu trabajo._ El aludido se sentó en una roca que se hallaba detrás de él y continuó.- _eso hago pero no puedo evitar condolerme frente esta situación, debió haberle amado de sobremanera para no querer apartarse _ de su lado.

Ambos habían visto la constancia que aquella alma tenía al estar día y noche cantando sin tener una respuesta o señal desde la tierra; aun así no se rendía y se mantenía siempre en el mismo lugar entonando una canción tras otras; de alguna manera quería hacerle saber qué aunque no pudiera tocarle, su voz era la única que podría alcanzarlo a pesar que fuera como susurro a sus oídos, la esperanza era la única fuerza que le impulsaba a seguir intentando.

_-¿Sabes qué? He decidido acabar con tu tortuosa alma cantora._ Se levanta de un saltó. Kam no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante dicha afirmación y sin pensarlo más respondió: _¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Mira que tus planes de ayuda al prójimo siempre termina en desastre._ El menor le ofreció una mirada juguetona y sosteniéndose de su brazo, contestó: _dejaré que vuelva a la tierra, así ese chico podrá escuchar las hermosas entonaciones que la joven le regala._ El mayor en un movimiento rápido lo sostiene por la cintura.- _OLVIDALO! Aun cuando tengas potestad para ello no permitiré que te arriesgues por algo tan insignificante; además aun no es tiempo de abrir el portal._ Con mucha sutileza Seth logra escabullirse de los fuertes brazos que lo aprisionaban, ubicándose frente a él y con una leve sonrisa de medio lado prosigue_.- No es el portal precisamente en lo que pensaba._ Kam lo mirá incrédulo y sin entender que era lo que se estaba pasando por la mente de su compañero no dudo en frenar la situación tomándole firme de las muñecas y le encaro sin rodeo_.- No dejaré que hagas una locura, no esta vez. Acaso no recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez que quisiste ayudar a un errante_. No obstante, el menor le miro decidido y finalizo.- _Ahora será diferente, espera y verás._

Seth dejó el sector 4 y se materializo para poder acceder a la tierra en busca de un "recipiente" para su desdichada ánima.

No tardo más de unas horas cuando ya estaba de vuelta con Kam, sin dar explicación toma de éste el registro de almas en rebeldía apartando una de las fichas, aferrándola entre sus brazos para luego encontrar un lugar donde ocultarla.

Kam confundido con la reacción de su amigo no dudo en acercarse donde él y averiguar que tanto tramaba.- Podrías decirme que carajo estabas haciendo y por qué tienes esa ficha en tus manos?

El aludido se quito la capucha y esbozando una sonrisa contestó.- _me he desecho de tu molesta alma cantora._

De pronto el rostro del mayor se desfiguro completamente y sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia la zona de los rebeldes, ya no estaba, aquella luz que decoraba el tétrico lugar había desaparecido.- SETH!- Gritó

El chico corrió en dirección al campo de almas y sin dejar tiempo para los sermones se defendió.- _Lo siento Kam pero no podía verle sufrir más_.- interrupción- _Debemos deshacernos de su ficha antes que la Muerte se dé cuenta y nos castigue por esto o incluso aun peor podríamos ser condenado u aniquilados al igual que ese chico._ Seth arruga el entrecejo y mira dudoso al guardián_.- Chico ,dices?...-Claro idiota, de quién más estaría hablando sino del que acabas de reencarnar. _Instintivamente el novato aprisiona con más fuerza la ficha que sostenía entre sus brazos.- _Kam he cometido un grave error._ Sin dudarlo dos veces éste quita la ficha de los brazos de Seth- _dame eso_- comienza a leerla y en un acto impulsivo le arroja el registro a sus pies- _por qué carajo no lees las fichas de los muertos antes de traerlos aquí._ Tímidamente el afectado la recoge y finaliza diciendo: Yo creí….su voz…el chico…Creí que era MUJER!.

REVIEWS?¿?¿


End file.
